


Limits

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [215]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Injury, limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: A story where Nate begins to push Eliot past his physical limits on the job.Someday, he's going to bet on Eliot pulling it out and bet wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Eliot is physically injured and at the end of his endurance. Nate is ununderstanding and focused on his plans.

* * *

Eliot knows his body. He’s a hitter; knowing his body is his job, his professional bread and butter, of the utmost importance. He knows every inch of his body, how it performs, how it hurts. He knows how far he can push himself to get toe job done. How far he _could_  push it, when it was just him. How far he should now, when they’re all depending on him. How far it will manage to go, if they’re in danger.

Right now, he’s hitting the danger point. His body can’t take much more, not after five fights, four of them with more than two opponents. If his body fails, then he can’t protect them, and who knows what will happen to them then. Nothing good. Eliot just simply cannot let that happen. 

Nate, of course, doesn’t see it that way. No, he’s asking for more. Always asking for more. Demanding it, really. More and more and more and more. Always.

He looks at Eliot cooly, talking over the objections Eliot has started to voice. “It’s the only plan,” he says, which is just nonsense, considering Eliot’s never known Nate to have less than a dozen plans. “It’s solid. It’ll work perfectly fine. Parker will get Alec in through the vents. Your job is to hold off security.”

Eliot isn’t honestly sure if he _can_. A few good opponents may be too many right now. He hasn’t slept in three days, and while that isn’t by any means unusual, the fights, the stress, all of that are draining him.

“Nate–” he begins, but Nate shakes his head.

“I don’t wanna hear it,” he proclaims. “Okay, people. Let’s go. We’re running out of time.”

Left with no other option but sending them in alone, Eliot goes, grunting as his back twinges when he stands.

* * *

When the job is over, the client satisfied, and Eliot’s bruises covered on ice packs, Nate walks over to him and smiles that infuriating, know-it-all smirk.

“Worked out just fine, huh, Eliot?” he asks, not waiting for a response before turning to walk away.

Eliot growls, a motion that hurts the bruise blossoming on his throat. Everything worked out. Everyone’s alive, at least. One more guard and Eliot honestly isn’t sure if he would be saying that.

“Nate,” he says to the retreating back. “Someday, you’re gonna call it wrong. You’re gonna assume where ya shouldn’t, and you’re gonna push too far. I’ll go down, Nate. I’m only human. And once I go, the others won’t last long. Think you can live with that?”

Nate’s shoulders tighten for only a moment, but Eliot sees it. He heard him.


End file.
